ICarly Ninja Storm
by reading lover222
Summary: Summary: Spencer Shay used to loved to watch Power rangers when he was younger, what happens when one day he goes out to town and buys action figures of PRNS good which was his favorite season, but later he and the rest of the ICarly got a surprise. horrible summary R and R rated T to to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly or Power rangers

Summary: Spencer Shay used to loved to watch Power rangers when he was younger, what happens when one day he goes out to town and buys action figures of PRNS the good which was his favorite season. but later he and the rest of the ICarly got a surprise

-In** Blue Bay Harbor, California**-

It was just a regular Day in Blue Bay Harbor not unless you define regular day as in six power rangers battling hideous  
monsters nearly every day and is trying to prevent a evil space ninja from taking over the world.

After defeating the  
monster they walked back to ninja Ops. When they got back to the entrance they found an evil sorceress waiting there.

They all took their fighting stances. "who are you?" asked Shane. The Mysterious Sorceress replied "your worst nightmare!",

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja storm! Ranger form ha!"

"Thunder storm! Ranger form ha!"

"Samurai storm! Ranger form ha!"

"Power of air!"

"Power of water!"

"Power of earth!"

"Power of thunder!"

"Power of Samurai!"

but before they could fight she turned all of them into barbie-size action figures them still being morphed, and she put them into a box. She laughed evilly "muwawawah, and now for you rodent" she said. " He is not a rodent he a guinea pig!" exclaimed Dustin(** A/n:** they can still move and talk just like the toys in Toy Story I don't own Toy Story). "Oh hush it!" the woman said

she put a spell on sensei and the rangers "now I have put a spell on you that prevent you from using your ninja powers!" Why have you done this? asked Tori "Simple I hate power rangers! and I don't work with or for Lothor!" the evil sorceress said.

She picked up the box of rangers and sensei, "I know what to do with you all oh and FYI there no use in screaming for help no one will help you! hahahahahahahaha" She transformed into a normal human clothes and left to go home in Seattle, Washington. she had in mind that she would sell them at a flea market.

-meanwhile in** Seattle, Washington**-

Spencer just got done watching an episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm, he turns off the television and decides to go to town. He grabs a jacket and starts for the door. "Hey" said Carly, she asked Spencer, he froze and turns around "Where are you going?"

Carly was wearing a red T-shirt, black pants, and black biker boots. "Uh, out to town need anything?" asked Spencer. He was wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and black converse.

Carly was about to answer but then Sam came up next to her and said, "I don't know just get me a bucket of fried chicken" Sam was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and brown tennis shoes and a little red bear necklace."Nah, I don't need anything" Carly said. "how bout you Freddie and Gibby, need anything?" Spencer asked. "no" they both said in unison.

Spencer said "Okay! see ya later!" he shuts the door and leaves, not knowing what he really going to buy besides a bucket of fried chicken.

* * *

what do you think? do I need to improve on this chapter? I do plan on adding more chapters I just don't know how many. I decided to leave out Lothor and the other the bad guys as action figures it's already bad enough that they the power rangers and their sensei has to deal with a spell. yeah it a horrible summary


	2. Flea market

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story

Now back to the story

* * *

-**flea market**—

There was a woman setting out everything she is going to sell on a table that include a box of power rangers ninja storm action figures and a guinea pig in a cage, and a bunch of other random stuff.

She waited for someone to come by and buy something. Then she saw people go by, but they were ignoring her stuff. An hour or two late she saw guy coming up to her holding of bucket fried chicken and a drink.

He stopped at her table. "How may I help you?" she asked. He wasn't listening he was just staring at the power rangers ninja storm action figures and a guinea pig in a cage.

"sir" she asked "sir"

-**Ten minutes later**—

"Sir!" she exclaimed. He was kicked out of his trance. "Oh sorry ma'am, How much is the power ranger action figures and the guinea pig" he asked

"100 dollars for both" she said. "phewwwwwwwwwwwwww" Spencer spew out his drink and it got on the woman "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that" said Spencer.

"It okay no harm done" she said. She wiped her face. "100 dollars that ridiculous!" Spencer said he saw the woman starting to get angry "Well either take or leave it!" she hissed angrily

"Whoa calm down how about we make a deal?" Spencer asked. "Okay shoot for it" said the now calmed down woman.

"How about 50 bucks and this bucket of fried chicken? I haven't ate any of it" Spencer Proposed "Hmm let me think for a minute" said the woman

-**Thirty beautifully long minutes later-**

Spencer falls asleep standing. "Ahem!" the woman said poking Spencer "Is it night time yet mommy?" Spencer said still sleeping.

The woman poured ice down spencer's shirt. "Oh!" Spencer said when he woke up. He said "sorry for falling asleep, you took too long deciding. So is it a deal?"

The woman said "yes" Spencer was jumping around like a little kid and stops. "Here you go ma'am" Spencer gave her 50 dollars and the bucket of fried chicken." Spencer grabs the box of the power rangers, and the cage holding the guinea pig "Thank you and have a good day sir" she say * have fun power rangers and rodent, that guy will not know what hit him* she thought.

"You're welcome and goodbye" said Spencer he thought *Yes finally I got what I wanted, but why is it that I have a feeling that these items are really special as in something magical has happened to these items.* He shrugged off the feeling and left the flea Market.

* * *

What will happen next? I have feeling that Sam going get spencer for giving away her bucket of fried chicken. I'm working on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is already owned by someone else in this story you know what I mean.

-**the Shay residence**—

Carly was sitting at the computer browsing the web, Freddie was working on techie stuff, Gibby was being Gibby, and Sam was lying on the couch staring at the television.

Spencer then barged in and exclaimed "Hey! You will never believe what I just bought!" He said that so fast and loud that he scared Sam, that she fell off the couch, and landed face first.

"Oh my gosh Sam are you okay?" Carly asked. She helped Sam off the floor. "Yes I will be after I get me some chicken." Sam answered.

"Uh yeah about that I can explain" Spencer started. Sam quickly scanned of what Spencer was supposed to have, ignoring the other two items she sent Spencer a death glare.

Knowing that look Spencer dropped the items and bolted out the door with a really angry Sam hot on his heels.

Carly walked over to the box of power rangers and the guinea pig. She then picked up the box and examined it. *um these action figures look familiar* she thought. Then she set the box on the coffee table.

She rarely watched power rangers only once in a while with her brother who is a crazed fan of it. He just doesn't show it much.

Lastly she picked up the cage and she put it on the counter near the computer, and the opened the cage and took out the guinea pig an petted it and said "Hello little fella you are so cute" She put him back in the cage and went back to what she was doing earlier.

-**Five hours later**—

Freddie and Gibby has went home. Sam and Spencer hasn't been seen for hours.

Doorbell rings "Coming!" Said Carly. She open the door and finds Spencer with bicycle marks all over him. She gasped "What happen!"

Spencer said "Well I was running for dear life and somehow Sam caught up to me, she stole a bike, and then she ran me over many times, after 2 hours of pure torture she calmed down and went home. Now I will have bruises for weeks, oh and I went a bought some guinea pig food that what took so long"He holds up the bag of food.

" Awe, but that is what you for….wait a minute what did you do to the bucket of fried chicken I know you always buy a bucket of fried chicken when we ask for it" Carly asked

" I will explain tomorrow when everyone is here" Spencer stated. He sits on the couch and turns the TV to watch Power Rangers Ninja Storm. He stares at the screen.

"Well at least give me the guinea pig food and I make sure he get fed" Carly said "We don't want what happed to your fish remember?"

"well I can't help it if I'm forgetful when it comes to feeding pets." Spencer said while giving her the bag. Carly gets two small bowls. she fill one up with water, and the other with guinea pig food. "Here you go little guy" Carly says and she put the food and water in the cage. Looking at the guinea pig she saw him sniffing his food and he began eating.

She smiles and was going to ask Spencer on what to name him, but then turns toward Spencer seeing his eyes glued to the TV and smiling. *I will wait till tomorrow to ask him* she thought and sat at the computer and continued browsing the web.

A few minutes later Spencer turns off the TV and he picks up the box of power rangers. He makes his way to the kitchen table, he sits down and opens the box and carefully takes one action figure out one by one, and he starts playing with them.

Carly walks over to him, and asks "Is there anything to eat for dinner?" Spencer stopped playing and look at her and says "How about take-out? I'm not in the mood to cook" Carly nodded.

"Why are you playing with dolls?" Carly asked Spencer glared at her "They are not dolls they're action figures!" he snapped. "Geez calm down" she snapped back.

"Sorry for going off on you Carly I just felt like a little kid again playing with these." Spencer holds up the power ranger action figures in hand."Can you at least tell me who they are?" Carly asks Spencer nodded "Sure"

First He picks up the red one and says "This is Shane AKA the red wind ninja ranger, his power is air." He gives him to Carly and she looks at him.

Then he picks up the blue one and says "This one is Tori AKA the blue wind ninja ranger, her power is water." Carly does the same thing "I like the color" she says.

The third one he picks up is yellow "This is Dustin AKA the yellow wind ninja ranger, his power is earth." Carly looks at him and nods.

He pick up a navy one "This is Blake AKA the navy thunder ninja ranger, his power is thunder." Carly looks him over.

He picks up the Crimson one "This is Hunter AKA the crimson thunder ranger, his power is thunder."Carly looks him over.

"Oh yeah navy and crimson are brothers even though unmorphed they don't look like it they're adopted" Spencer say to Carly nods and says "alright."

He pick up the last and the green one and says "this is Cam AKA the green samurai Ranger, he is also the tech guy of the group" Carly examines him. "Like Freddie our tech guy of Icarly" she asks.

"Yes, but I think Cam is smarter, because I don't think Freddie can create zords or morphers" Spencer says Carly sits downs with Spencer at the table "Yeah I don't think I want to be near him when he tries to do that" she says

"let go eat dinner sis" Spencer says. "Yes I'm starved!" Carly Exclaims. They went out and eat.

-**Few hours later**-

They both came home and Spencer went straight to the kitchen table and resumed playing with his action figures. Carly starts to trudged upstairs to her bedroom. "Don't say up too late" she says

Spencer protested "I'm a grown man I can stay up as late as I want to" and he does not look at Carly. "Yeah but grown men need their sleep also, goodnight" she says and went up to her room.

"Night" Spencer says still playing with his action figures.

**-Two hours later-**

Spencer looks at the clock and it said 1:00 A.M. He was tired he say to himself "I'm going to bed." He left the action figures on the table and sheepishly went to bed.

* * *

the rangers and sensei will speak in the next chapter.I decided I'm not turning the lothor and his goons into action figures already bad enough the good guys has to deal with the spell and the Icarly team.

I'm planning on doing a poll later in the story on how the spell should be broken cause i'm not sure how and I got ideas I think the readers should choose. got any suggestions PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I don't own power rangers, Icarly or anything else that is already owned

To the story

-**The Shay residence after everyone has gone to bed**—

Shane got up from his spot from the table and stretched hoping it was just a dream and he looks at his surroundings "Uh guys were not in ninja Ops or Blue Bay Harbor anymore" Shane stated.

Everyone got up and went to stand near him, "Well duh" Dustin said. Shane smacks him on the arm. "Ugh last thing I remember was being turned into an action figure by an evil sorceress" Tori said

"Same here" Hunter said stretching. Blake went to the end of the table "man we're far up" he said looking down. Dustin looks downs also and cringes.

"Wait a minute has anyone seen my farther?" Cam asks frowning "No" everyone said in unison them frowning too. "Cam I'm over here" sensei said Dad I can't see you far it dark (**A/n:** there only one small light on and it near the table)

"Shh! I hear footsteps coming from stairs everyone shut up and strike a pose!" Tori whispered. Carly walks downstairs in a tank top, pajamas bottoms, a robe that open, and her hair is a mess.

She turns the kitchen light on, and walks toward the sink. She grab her a cup and fills it with water, and then turns around and sees that the navy ranger and blue ranger are sitting together face to face, and, that red, crimson and yellow is looking at her, and the green looking at the cage.

She raised an eyebrow "uh" she says and fill the cup with water, then turns the kitchen light off and goes to bed. Then when she gone everyone starts to move.

"Dad?" Cam said still looking in the direction of the cage, but still cannot see him. "Yes son?" said senesi. "Can you explain everything that happened but make it short?" Sensei drinks some water and clears his throat. Everyone walk toward Cam and stops.

"Well son an evil sorceress turned you six into action figures. She put a spell on us that prevent us from using our powers. She then put you six into a box, and puts me into a cage. After that she took us to a flea market to be sold. I saw a guy come buy and he looked at us and after haggling over the price he bought us, and brought us to this place. Then a girl got mad at him for not having a bucket of fried chicken. So he dropped us on the floor and she chased him out the door and much later the girl you saw a few minutes ago put me up here, and you you all on a coffee table. Then the guy comes back few hours later with bicycle tires marks all over him and I don't know why. He sat down with my food, he gives her the bag. That is when the girl gave me food and water. The guy watches television then he turns it off and pick you six up brought you all to the table and started playing with all of you the girl asked who you are and the guy told her who each of you are and what your powers are. They went out to eat and then came back later and he continued playing with you while she went to bed then after while he went to bed and here we are." Sensei says in a calm slow manner.

"Wow that Explains everything, but how are we going to get back to normal?" Shane asks and he sits down along with the rest.

"Good question Shane probably the people who are here can help, but we can't ask too soon or we will freak them out" they look at each other "Why?"Dustin asked

"Um I don't think they will take it easily if they see a talking guinea pig and action figures Dustin" Hunter says

"Hunter is right" Blake says looking at Dustin. Sensei said "We'll just lay low for a few days then ask them for help" they talk to each other and replied "Yes Sensei" in unison.

"Hey could we still morph and unmorph?" asked Tori they all looked at her then Shane spoke up "It won't hurt to try." They stand and said "Ninja form!" It worked they're in their Ninja garb. "But wait a minute what are we going to do about civilian clothes? we can't wear this the whole time we're like this." Blake asked pointing at the ninja garb.

Everyone shrugged "Probably the people will be nice enough to help with clothes too. Remember you need tough it out for a few days" sensei said. Everyone nodded.

"Now you must morph or they will suspect something wrong and it will blow our cover sooner than expected." Sensei stated. the guys and gal morph." You may now talk to each other I'm going to rest." Sensei said. "Yes sensei" the rangers says.

"Great just great we're tiny and we don't even have our powers do defend ourselves" Tori sighed. Dustin went and stood next to her "Awe look on the bright side". "What bright side Dustin there is no telling how long we are stuck like this?"

"Don't worry Tor we will figure a way out of this mess one way or another" Blake said. It made her smile. "Group hug!" Dustin exclaimed. He hug Tori and pulled everyone with him. Eventually they all pulled apart.

Cam said "Remember don't talk or move when people are around we will scare them."

The rangers talk for a few more hours and Tori whispered "I hear someone coming everyone shut up and strike a pose!" everyone got into random positions. "Do you have to say strike a pose every time?" Hunter asked

"No, but I feel like it and it is only the second time" Tori said. "Whatever" Hunter said. Tori rolled her eyes under her helmet.

* * *

Well I wonder who that someone is. will update soon


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't anything that is already owned

-**That morning-**

Carly walked downstairs fully dress. She sits on the couch and turns on the TV. A few minutes later the door bell rings. She get up and open the door.

Carly said "Hi Sam". Sam just walks in and sits on the couch. She crossed her arms and stared at the TV. "Are you still mad at Spencer over the whole bucket of fried chicken thing?" Carly questioned Sam.

"Yes, he better have a good explanation about it too if not his face is meeting my butter sock." Sam answered half smiling while staring at the TV. Carly walks toward the computer and sits downs on a stool, and turns around and faces Sam and says "He will explain when everyone else get here."

Sam turns off the TV and sits down next to Carly and asks "Nice guinea pig what are you going to name it?" Carly takes out Guinea and starts to pet it.

"I don't know Spencer bought him, so he should name it. I will ask when he gets up" Carly replied putting the guinea pig back into it cages and gives him food and water.

The two chatted for a bit then there was a knock on the door "Come in!" Carly said Freddie opens the door walks in and shuts it.

He walk toward the girls and says "Hey lady, Sam". "Hey Fredweird" Sam replies He sits on the stool on the edge of the counter.

"What is up the guinea pig?" Freddie asked pointing at the animal across him. "You will find out later Freddie" Carly said in a good mood tone.

Freddie asked in a serious tone "So Sam what did you did to Spencer yesterday?" Sam thought of it and she bursts out laughing uncontrollably. She started saying "I . . . . I . . . ." then she fell on the floor rolling and laughing.

"She stole a bike and ran over Spencer with it for two hours then went home, that is what he told me" Carly stated Freddie look at Carly wide-eyed "That horrible! Sam why do you think that funny!"

Sam got up from the floor and finally breathed and calmed down and said "Because, I think it was stupid to do, what I should have done instead of was to tie him by the legs at one end of a long rope and the tie the other on the bicycle, and pedal my way to the farthest restaurant from here that sells fried chicken, and make him buy me a another bucket of fried chicken."

Freddie and Carly stared at her huge eye "That is even worse!" Freddie Exclaimed. "I know right" Sam laughs. There was a knock on the door "Come in!" Carly said. "Gibbbyyyyy!" Gibby said walking in "What are you all up to?""Eh nothing much" Sam replied. Gibby sits on the couch.

Then Spencer walk out of his room fully dressed. "Hey guys" he said walking toward the kitchen. "Hi." They say in unison." Spencer stops dead in his tracks. He looks closely at his action figures and gasped.

"Okay, I do not remember leaving the red and crimson ranger looking like they kicking each other in the kiwis, and the blue and navy hugging. The yellow ranger in a fetal position at the edge of the table, and the green one face palming" Spencer stated.

"No one has touched them" Carly said on behalf of herself, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby "We're innocent" Spencer walks toward the others. Spencer said "Okay I believe you. I'm going out to get breakfast I'll be back." He picks ups his coat and goes to the door "Okay" Carly said. Spencer left.

"I'm bored lets do something fun." Sam suggested "I know we could play with Spencer's action figures" She smiled. Carly looks at her and stated "Uh, I don't think that a good idea, Spencer won't be happy seeing us playing with his action figures without permission."

"Oh come on your being such a wuss" Sam pulls Carly to the table, and forces her to sit down then she does. Sam shoves the red and navy rangers into Carly's hands "Here just play" She said.

Sam picks up the yellow ranger and gives him to Gibby. Then she gives the green and blue to Freddie. She then picks up crimson ranger and started to make him do splits on the table.

Freddie walks toward Carly and asked "I will trade you green for navy" Carly nodded and gave him the navy for green. Freddie Sat across from the guinea pig cage and places both navy and blue ranger in a sitting position with their back against the cage.

He got an idea "I will be right back." and left the apartment. Meanwhile Gibby grabbed a rubber band and cut it. He taped one end of it really good one the table and tied the other end to the ankles of the yellow ranger.

He holds the yellow ranger in a standing position on the edge of the table and bungee jump the ranger. Carly set the red and green rangers back on the table and sighed.

Freddie comes back a few minutes later holding a doll house and a digital camera. The others looked at him. "Um, get the digital camera, but why a doll house?" Sam asks smirking. Freddie confessed "Okay, My mom thought it would be better if I play with girl toys also" Sam laughs.

Freddie sets the doll house on the table and he gathers all the rangers, and put them in the doll house. The gang looked in awe; the doll house was three stories tall, with stairs winding up and down. There were rooms for the each of the rangers, and strangely enough the rooms was colored coded to the rangers suits. There was also two big walk-in closets, but with no clothes. A big kitchen and living room, and two master baths.

After a good long look the girls and Gibby turned to Freddie and stared at him big eyed "My mom wanted to make sure I had the best one." Freddie stated awkwardly.

"Clearly" Carly stated "It's fancy" she smirked checking it out. Freddie took pictures of the doll house with the rangers in their respective colors.

"Didn't you use to have dolls?" Carly asked Freddie. "Yes, but I got rid of them and their clothes" *he points toward closets*, "People would not quit bugging me about it" he replied."Oh" she said.

The door bell rings, everyone snapped their head toward the main door. Freddie hid behind the couch, Gibby stayed put, and Sam bolted for the fridge and guarded it. Carly answers the door.

She opens the door to find Spencer holding groceries He walks to the kitchen and stared in shock and said "Wow what a lovely doll house! whose is it?."

"It's mine but you can have it I have no use for it, and if you ask my mom wanted to expand better with toys" Freddie says. Spencer jumps around "Yay!" he cheered. "Thanks Freddie just what I want for my ranger action figures!

He set the groceries on the counter and stated and set out the cereal and milk "here cereal and milk dig in!" Sam dove for the cereal. She started to munch on it first then the rest follow suit.

After they finish eating they sat in the living room. Carly asked Spencer "Can you please explain how and why you got the Power Rangers Ninja Storm action figures, and a guinea pig, and my bucket of fried chicken? Sam added

Spencer started "well..." "Wait a minute I got to get something" Sam said smirking she walks to the fridge. She opens it and takes the butter out and she set it on the counter.

Then she brought out a sock she had in her pocket, and she grabbed a spoon and started shoveling butter into the sock. She filled it until it nearly full and heavy. Once satisfied, she put everything back into their respective places.

She sat back down swinging her butter sock. Spencer eyed the butter sock. "Let's get this over with" she stated.

"Okay yesterday after I left I went got your *points to Sam* bucket of fried chicken and me a drink, after that I went to the flea market and look around. That was until I saw the action figures and guinea pig. I stopped and stared at those items. The female seller kept asking "sir" Until I snapped out of it. I asked for the price and she told me it was 100 dollars for both. I spit my drink out and it landed on her, I said sorry, she said no worries. I then asked "how about 50 bucks and this bucket of fried chicken" He stopped seeing Sam glaring at him. "Let me think for a minute she said. After thirty minutes I fell asleep, She tried to wake me up by poking me but I said is it night time yet mommy? Sam and Carly laughs, and then she decided to put ice down my shirt. I said oh! The four teens was laughing at this point. Then I asked her if it a deal then she said yes so I gave the money and food and left with the action figures and guinea pig, But I had a feeling so that why I bought them." Spencer finished.

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby clapped. "Wow what a story" Carly stated while clapping. Spencer stands up "thank you, thank your too kind" he stated while bowing.

Then out of nowhere he got hit by a butter sock "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled. Sam replied angrily "FOR GIVING AWAY MY BUCKET OF FRIED CHICKEN! So loud in his face it hurt his eardrum.

"OW!" he yelled cradling his ear in a fetal position on the floor. Sam laughs "My work here is done for the day." She put away her butter sock and before everyone went their separate ways Carly asks Spencer "What are you going to name the guinea pig?"

"Uh, he looks just like the one from the show Power Rangers Ninja Storm, so I'm gonna name him Sensei." Carly nodded in approval. She went upstairs with Sam and Freddie and Gibby to plan stuff for next ICarly episode.

Spencer went to the kitchen and played with his action figures.

* * *

What going to happen next? Will update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Power Rangers or ICarly

As you probably wonder why I don't say much at the beginning or end of each chapter is that I usually don't talk much here the chapter enjoy :)

-**Shay residence later that evening**—

Freddie, Gibby and Sam went home. Carly and Spencer finish watching a movie. "Ugh I'm going to bed I'm tired" Spencer stated and he starts walking to his room.

"Night Spence" she replied "I will turn off the lights before I go to bed." Spencer just nodded and he disappeared into his room.

Carly stayed up an hour or two watching the T.V. She yawned and stretched. She turns the T.V. off, and gets up from the couch.

She begins to turns off lights first the living room first and then she head to the kitchen and before she turns the light off, she notice the action figures scattered all over the table and doll house.

She walks over to the table. One by one she picks up each action figures and put them in their own bed in their rooms by color.

Once that done she put out food and water for Sensei "Here you go Sensei." She thought *I like that name Sensei.*

She walks toward the light switch and turns facing them "Goodnight." She turns off the light and goes to bed.

-**Four hours later**-

Shane got up from a bed in his room. Wait a bedroom he looks around. He explored the rest of the place along with the others. "Uh where are we?" He asked

"I think where in some kind of house." Blake replied going up and down the stairs once. "That is correct Blake" Sensei replied "They have put you all in a doll house."

"Sweet dude at least it better than just being on the cold surface of the table" Dustin stated. "That is true Dustin so true." Hunter said. They all demorph.

"Wow look at these closets they're huge!" Tori stated "Except the bad thing is that we don't have clothes." She sighed.

"Don't be down Tori I know how much you want to get out of your ninja uniform, but just be patient and good will come to you" Sensei stated. Tori was confused for a bit then she finally understand what he said. "Yes Sensei" she said bowing.

Shane suggested "We should talk about how much we know these people." Everyone nodded. "Sensei, what is the name of those people? Asked Tori.

"The tall man is named Spencer, The short nice brunette is named Carly, the rough blond one is Sam, the nerdy one is Freddie, and chubby one is Gibby from what I concluded." Sensei responded.

"Wait a minute that Gibby kid made me bungee jump off the table many times it was like falling but up and down" Dustin said. (A/n: they can still see the things happening and feel)

"Well that Sam girl made me do splits it was painful, and did you hear what she would had done to that Spencer guy instead of what she did yesterday" Hunter said

"Yeah it sounded funny, but painful." Blake added. "Ooh and what about the sock full of butter she had, dude she seem dangerous with those things." Dustin chuckled.

"Also it looks like she loves fried chicken since she kept mentioning it when she talked" Tori says smirking.

"Freddie looks to be the techie of the group" Cam stated. "Spencer seems to be the only well sort of mature adult of the group he said also." "That because he the only adult here" Shane added.

"Carly also seems to be a nice girl maybe she will be willing to help us more than the others, after we figure out a way to get their attention without freaking them out." Sensei added to the conversation. "Yes, Sensei." The rangers bowed in respect.

"You know what guys I swear I have seen these people before" Dustin said (**A/n**: Dustin used watch ICarly before he became a ranger. Though not for real this is my story) He shrugged off the feeling.

"Well now what do we do?" Shane asks looking at everyone. "May I suggest, we continue look around the doll house deeming that this is the place we will stay every night?" Cam said. They all nodded and went on their own exploring.

"Dude this is brutal" Dustin started climbing the stairs he stopped and took a break. "Dustin you're not even near the second floor" Shane replied walking up the stairs ahead of him. "The reason that you're tired is because you went bungee jumping" he said also.

"Please don't remind me I don't ever want to that ever again" Dustin begged. He starts up the stairs again.

They explored every inch of the doll house and went to their rooms they morphed, and laid on their beds waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

Even though the rangers look like action figures they're still humans they don't have the need to eat or drink

Better Layout of the doll house

First floor-living room, kitchen, bathroom, closet Tori's room

Second floor-Shane's room, Dustin's room, Cam's room, closet

Third floor- Bathroom, Blake's room, Hunter's room, empty space

There are walls on three sides on one side there is one or two window at each room and a door with a bell that rings, spiraling stair case


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own power rangers or ICarly

-**the next day**—

Carly is sitting on the couch holding and petting Sensei, and watching T.V. Spencer is playing with his action figures in the kitchen. Freddie is on the computer surfing the web.

Sam just walks in "Hey Carlotta" and she sits beside her. "Hey Sam how it's going" Carly asked being used to Sam just walking in.

"Nothing much really I'm bored" Sam replied sighing. "On second thought" Sam gets ups and head for the fridge " I'm going to raid your fridge." She says smirking

Carly gets up and follow her "Don't your mom ever feed you?" she asked Sam. Sam looks at her then dives into the fridge replying. "Not much really and the food we usually have in our fridge only has mostly what my mother likes not me."

Sam sits at the table and eats food while watching Spencer play. She ask "Having fun Spencer?" Spencer continued playing and ignored her question. Sam look at the action figures then back to Spencer. "I take that as a yes." she stated taking a bite of the food.

Carly put Sensei back into the cage, and gives food and water "Here you go Sensei enjoy your meal." She accidently leaves the cage door open, and stands behind Freddie. Looking over his shoulder at what he doing.

"What are you doing?" She asks Freddie. "Looking at the background info on the action figures based on these power rangers" he replied showing her a page of the Power Ranger Ninja Storm team.

"Cool" Carly said looking in awe at the website page in front of her. Sam overheard them and she stands beside Carly.

"Hey what are you two doing over here?" She ask interested in what they're doing. "We are looking at the page for what the action figures are based on" Carly replied.

"Oh and look here it say that they resides in Blue Bay Harbor, California" Freddie stated happily.

"Well whoopee doo maybe if you ask Lewburt he will probably move there and take his wart with him." Sam said sarcastically. Carly chuckled at her friend response.

"Actually Sam that not a bad idea at all but he would probably say no you nasty children" Freddie replied. Sam smirked. "That is true, very true" she said.

Looking at the information in front of her. She suddenly got interested about the Power Rangers Ninja Storm page, "Out of my way" Sam said shoving Freddie out of the chair. She sits downs and scrolls up and down looking at it and not taking her eyes away from the computer screen.

"Well that a first" Carly said "I've never seen her quickly get interested anything that has to deal with Power Rangers before."

Freddie gave her a confused look and Carly does the same thing to him. They both shrugged and left Sam in her own world.

-**Few hours later**-

"Spencer we're going to rehearse for ICarly!" Carly yelled as she and her friend start to bound to the upstairs studio. "Okay kiddo" he said still playing with his action figures.

"Hey need anything from the store?" He asked Carly. She stops walking turns to him and said "No why? " Spencer gets up from the table and went an stand at the the bottom of the steps.

"Cause I want to go to the store." he replied pouting. Carly a him a I understand look "Okay Spence have fun" She said. She left to go to the studio.

"See ya later" he said and left the apartment.

**-Two hours late**r-

Freddie went home cause his mom said she was needing to rub tick lotion on him. Carly was in the chair, and Sam was on the couch both of them was sleeping. Carly was holding the red, yellow and green rangers. Sam was holding Crimson, navy, and blue.

After the ICarly rehearsal they got bored of waiting for Spencer, so the girls picked up the rangers and the girls decided to play with them until Spencer came home and they fell asleep.

Spencer then barges in with bags "Hi honey I'm home!" he yelled. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" They both threw the action figures up in the air.

Carly rolled over the chair and into the floor on her stomach, and Sam just rolled into the floor face first again. The rangers was scattered in different places.

"Uggggggggghhhh Spencer why did you that!" Carly said in pain standing up and facing Spencer. Sam does the same thing but she is rubbing her head.

"Cause I wanted to and I didn't know you two was asleep sorry!" He said ask he brace for impact of anything, but it didn't come so he let his guard down.

Sadly he regretted it a few minutes later when a butter sock made contact with his face. He fell to his knees. "Ow! okay I did deserved that!" he yelled rubbing his face. Sam smirked "You did!"

Carly pick up all the rangers, and she put them back on the table. "So Spence what did you buy?" Carly asked eyeing the bags. Spencer walks to the table. He starts to set things out.

He starts off "I bought a miniature drum set, a miniature guitar, and a miniature piano" Carly gave him a confused look.

"I bought these items from the store of miniature things" He stated "they are for my action figures, ooh and see they actually work" He pick up the guitar and plays it. Cute little horrible notes started to come out of it.

Both girls collapsed in the floor in a fit of giggles. It goes on for an hour then Spencer stops and he goes and pick up his action figures, and he put them back in the doll house.

Spencer set the instruments on the table. He fixes dinner and not long after that they ate. After that Sam said good-bye and went home.

Carly watched T.V. and Spencer played with his action figures and the instruments. Carly got annoyed of him playing with the instruments.

She had a hard time hearing the T.V. So she threatened him with Sam's butter sock. He obeyed and stopped playing with instruments, but continues playing with his action figures.

Content Carly went back to watching the television.

* * *

what will happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- Don't own power rangers or Icarly

sorry for the late update my sister when on a proofreading strike for two days she usually the one to proofread my chapters before I publish them.

Thank you **weathergirl17248** for reviewing it nice to know that someone really wants to continue the story.

reviews or not i'm still going to complete this story.

* * *

-**Few hours later that night**-

Both Spencer and Carly has gone to bed.

Everyone moves around from their rooms. "Wow look at these instruments, dude!" exclaimed Dustin. He clapped his hands and sat at the drum set. "I have never played a drum set before let alone a miniature one."

He begins to plays horribly while the others was laughing like craze animals. Sensei was able to leave his cage due to the fact that Carly left the cage door open.

He jumps onto the table and joins the rangers not laughing, but smiling. Then they played the other instruments all the while jamming out horrible notes.

They were having so much fun that they was breaking out loud, but not that loud music notes. That they didn't notice Carly coming down stairs for a glass of water and to see what the music was all about.

She was wearing her usual nightly attire, but her robe was closed. She cuts the lights on and her eyes immediately landed on the rangers and sensei.

The rangers froze then they looked at her. They was still morphed. Not thinking what to do next Dustin walks closer to her on the table and said "Hi!" That was a stupid move.

Carly eyes went wide with surprised and stuttered "T…..talk…talking….….and….moving….action….figure." She fainted with a thud on the ground, but it wasn't too loud to woke up Spencer.

Sensei jumped off the table and she stood near her. The rangers slid down on one of the legs of the table and they ran toward her. They stopped near her head, not too close to touch her.

The rangers get a closer look at her face. "Great now look what you did Dustin." Shane complained.

What? Asked a confused Dustin

"You blew our cover too soon and you made a girl faint" Shane glared at Dustin.

"I wasn't thinking at the time!" Dustin protested "Plus she would have also faint at the fact that power rangers action figures are playing miniature instruments, while her pet guinea pig was standing with them ."

"He has a point." Tori Said. Shane nodded in defeat.

"Well it seem like we all have to figure out how to tell her our story gently and easily." Sensei stated "But it might not be easy. It could be our only way to get back normal. "The rangers nodded.

"So what are we going to do when she wakes ups?" Hunter asked.

"I have a suggestion." Blake said. "Why not one of us talk to and see what happens." Everyone nodded.

How about my farther? Cam asked. He turns to look at Sensei. "Will you do it dad?"

Sensei though for a minute. "Yes son" he said "I will do it." Until she wakes ups we'll just wait here quietly" he added.

"Yes Sensei" The rangers said in unison bowing.

-**two hours later**-

"Okay everyone quiet she waking up" Sensei stated. Carly eyes slowly open to find Sensei on all fours looking at her.

"Hey Sensei" She said "I hope that was a dream"

He spoke up "Actually miss that wasn't."

Carly stared at him in horror. "You…..talk….too." she stuttered

"yes" Sensei said in a calm voice. Carly looked around and saw that, the red, blue, yellow, navy, crimson, and green rangers was facing her, but due to the helmets she does not know what they're really looking at. Her was eyes still wide in horror.

The rangers thought she was going to faint again, but instead she franticly pushed Sensei off her gently, and crawled quickly to the elevator.

She slammed on the up button. There was a ding sound. Carly crawled to the farthest corner not facing the door. She curled up into a ball.

Seeing her the rangers tried to get to her, but before they could the elevator door closed on them

"Dammit! Shane said hitting the elevator door with his fists.

"Don't worry Shane" Sensei said standing beside him. "We will find her."

While in the elevator, Carly was chanting "I'm just seeing things. I'm just seeing things…" she rocked back and forth.

The elevator door opened and she crawled out still unable to take in the crazy things that has happened so far. She crawled into the Icarly studio.

Deciding that she will sleep here for the rest of the night. She picked up a bean bag, and then she walked on her knees to the rug. She drags both items to the center of the studio.

She took her robe off leaving a tank top and pajamas bottoms. First she laid down on the carpet, she didn't want to lay on a hard cold floor. Then she pulled the bean bag toward her and put it under her head using it as pillow. After that she cover herself with her robe using as a substitution for a cover.

A million thoughts ran through her head. All she knew that this wasn't a dream. After a while of thinking she fell asleep.

-Downstairs—

After a while of thinking Tori got an idea she snapped her fingers "Remember when she pushed the up button?" she said pointing at it.

"Yeah Tor?" Blake said. She immediately blushed, but it faded quickly. "Maybe if we push it and went inside, it might lead us to where that girl went."

"Good idea Tori" she turned to Sensei "Thank you Sensei" he nodded.

"Wait a minute how are we going to push the up button?" Dustin asked. Tori looked at him and smirked

-**Few minutes later**—

"You just had to ask Dustin." said an annoyed Hunter.

"Just shut up and let's get this over with" Shane stated also annoyed.

Everyone on top each other shoulders, hunter being on the bottom and tori being on top.

"Almost there" She said "Sensei a little help here" she asked.

"Yes Tori" he got on her shoulders. "Can you hurry up sensei, it very uncomfortable to know that the dimwits below me could be looking up my skirt." Tori finished

The boys shouted "Hey!" Sensei pushed the up button. Everyone got back on the ground, and waited for the door to open.

There was ding sound, and then the door opened. The rangers and sensei rushed inside, and sat down. The elevator door closed, and it started moving.

Everyone took the opportunity to calmed down. "Let's never do that again unless we have too" Shane stated. Everyone instantly agreed.

"Good teamwork rangers, but now we have to explain to that girl our situation one way or another." Sensei stated. The rangers nodded.

It took a few minutes for the elevator come to a stop. Once it opened the rangers dart to the nearest corner

"Where are we?" Blake asked in a whisper.

"It looks like a filming studio" Dustin stated.

All eyes darted to Dustin stated "I think this place look like the studio I used always see when I watched an internet show. I forgot the name of the show though."

"Good explanation, now let's look for the girl" Shane stated

The rangers nodded, but it didn't took them long cause she was sleeping right dab in the middle of the place.

Sensei looked at her and said "Guess we will just have to wait till she wakes ups until then be patience and wait." The rangers nodded and took positions near her and waited it out.

-Few zzzz later—

"Yawwwnnnnn!" Carly stretched. Rubbing her eyes. She first look to her right, then her left. "Awwwwwww!, leave me alone!" She got up and ran, the rangers and Sensei follow suit.

They chased her around the studio. She stopped at a corner. Seeing that they have her cornered. She looks down at them.

"Please dudette we are not here to hurt you, we actually need your help!" Dustin begged. Knowing that they will not give up Carly sighed in defeat and slid down the wall close to their height.

Carly calmed down "Okay tell me what the problem is and do you know this is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me" Carly asked. She look at all of them

Shane spoke up "uhh it's a long story, and no." "Okay well since it going to be a long story can I go get dress then you tell me the story?" She asked

"Yes" Sensei said.

"I will be right back!" Carly said Bolting out the door.

"I hope she will." Dustin said

"Don't worry she will be back to help us" Tori said reassuring Dustin.

-Thirty minutes later—

"I'm back!" Carly said as she shut the door. She was wearing a red shirt, black pants, and biker boots.

"I see that you all like the bean bags" she seen the rangers and sensei on the blue one.

She grabs the red and puts it opposite of the blue one facing them. She Lays on her stomach.

"Does anyone knows you up here?" Tori asked.

"Yes in fact I told my brother I will be up here for a while, but didn't told him the reason" Carly replied.

"Good we don't want other people to know about our problem too soon" Shane said.

"why?" asked Carly.

"I'm not in the mood to see more than one person faint" Shane added. The others agreed.

"Okay but no promises" Carly said.

"Deal dude" Dustin said smiling.

Carly smiled "Okay how about official introductions I will begin I'm Carly"

She sticks out her index finger and one by one the ranger introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Shane" he said shaking her finger with his hand.

"Tori" she said smiling doing the same

"Dustin dudette" he said shaking her finger as well.

"Blake" he said .

"Hunter" he said.

"Cameron but you can call me Cam" he said Carly nodded.

"I am Sensei Kanoi Wanntabe, but still call me sensei" being the last to shake her hand.

Carly smiled "Okay who going to tell me the story?"

"I will since I know more I will tell you" sensei said.

Carly nodded sensei begins "Well it all started a few days ago.."

* * *

I wasn't in the mood to tell what happened to them again so what going to happen next? Wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own power rangers or Icarly

-sensei finishes telling Carly their story—

Carly thinks for a few minutes

"Oh, okay I will try to help you all get back to you was before it happened." Carly stated.

"Thank you Carly and we will help too in any way we can" Sensei said

"You're welcome Sensei" she replied.

There was a brief pause. Shane asked the other rangers and Sensei to huddled up. They did "Okay do we go ahead and show her what we really look like?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"I guess so she going have to eventually, and plus if we are going to be stuck like this for a while we might as well ask if she can get us clothes too." Hunter whispered. Everyone nodded and the group broke away.

"Is it okay if we show you something, and that you not faint again?" Shane asked Carly

"Sure, but no promises about not fainting Shane" Carly smiled.

The rangers nodded and shouted "Ninja form!" their ranger suits broke away to just humans in ninja suit uniforms.

Carly stared at them "Wow!" she breathed. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Hey we are the real ones so technically we can." Cam said.

She nodded "Is that the only thing you got to wear?" She asked pointing at the ninja suits.

"Uh, yes we need clothes." Blake said.

Then light bulb turned on over Carly's head. "I have an idea I will be back." Carly said. She left.

The rangers broke out in talking. Carly came back a few minutes later holding a small box. She open it and she take outs clothes "Here even though it may not be your colors, you all will have to deal with it until I can go out and buy some more clothes your color." she stated.

"Well it better than nothing." Tori stated. And the boys nodded, and Carly starts to hand out clothes.

She gives Tori a pink kimono type top with sleeve length to the waist. It had thick dark pink line that goes around the stomach area of the top, and a bow in the back of it that also had a floral design, and the collar was dark pink. A pair of pink capris that go below the knee with dark pink line going down the sides, and opened toed transparent pink high heels with one strap near the toe area and another that goes around the ankle.

"Thank you Carly even though it so not my style and color it will have to do." Tori stated holding the clothes.

Carly gave the boys, tanks tops, shorts and tennis shoes. She gave Shane white clothes, burgundy to Dustin, black to Cam, grey to Hunter, orange to Blake.

They said the same thing as Tori did.

"Are you all going to be able to change your clothes on your own?" Carly asked.

She heard 1 female yes and 5 male yes. "Okay," she said the rangers went into different spots to where they couldn't see each other. They got dress into the clothes.

"Carly could you come and help me with this top?" Tori asked.

"Sure where are you?" Carly asked.

"Behind…." But Tori thought it would uncomfortable to say her location.

"Uh I will just wave my arm." Tori waved her arm.

Carly went to her and fastened the back of the top "There you go Tori."

"Thanks." she replied finishing putting the heels on, and capris. Once done Tori stood up and walked around. Carly gave her thumbs ups in cuteness. She and Tori walk back to the center of the studio.

Once there Tori caught 6 pairs of eyes staring at her. Then one of the boys finally decided to speak.

"Wow Tori you look good." Blake said.

"Thanks." she smiled blushing

"Carly!"

"Who was that?" Dustin asked.

"My brother, I will go see what he wants." Carly replied and she walks out of the studio and half- way down the stairs.

Sensei and Cam stayed in the studio while the rangers followed her. They stopped at a point where they could listen but not been seen by her brother.

"What is it Spencer!?" Carly yelled looking down at the living room.

Spencer is in the kitchen working on a project.

"I'm plan going out to town to get supplies for my project need anything!" He asked

Carly couldn't see him from where she was standing "No!" she yelled

"Okay!" he exclaimed

Then a few seconds later his project randomly combusted into small flames.

"Oh man not again!" he exclaimed trying to stop the flame but at the same time he is utterly failing.

Carly sighed loudly "I will call the fire department!" holding her phone to her ear. She finishes the call, then a voice asked "Is everything going to be okay?"

She looks back to the upstairs door to find five rangers watching intently and worried

"Hey, yes everything will be fine it always happens but it always seem like to me that Spencer is a fire magnet." she laughed at the memories of random fires. "Well go back into the studio until I come get you guys okay." she said.

They nodded as she follow them to the studio and she opens both doors for them and then she went down stairs.

After the whole fire fiasco, Carly goes back up to the studio to find everyone asleep (A/n they still can sleep) she awed at them and then she went back downstairs to living room.

Spencer left while she was checking on the rangers and Sensei. Carly went to the fridge and grabbed some food and then she sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Ding dong." the doorbell rang "Coming!" She said going up to the door she opens it to find Sam on the other side.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi can I stay at your place for a few days my mom is breaking into another bikini again." Sam asked.

"Sure, but does your mom ever care that your gone for a long time." Carly asked.

"No, she doesn't care." Sam replied sheepishly.

Sam walks in "Well I'm going upstairs for a few." Carly said heading for the stairs.

"Okay I'm going to hit the hay for a nap." Sam yawned and flew to the couch and laid there. She fell asleep few minutes later.

"I'm back." Carly said seeing that the rangers and Sensei is awake "Okay who hungry?" she asked Sensei is only who said yes.

"Why are you six not hungry?" She asked

Hunter replied "I guess that evil sorceress made it to where we are not hungry or thirsty."

The rest nodded in agreement.

"You guys can come with me and move around since Spenser is not home." Carly stated.

They nodded. Holding Sensei in her hand, she open the door to the studio and the rangers filled out, then she open another door that led to the stairs, and the rangers walked through that door too. Carly walks downstairs and she put Sensei in his cage, and she gave him food and water.

While she was doing that the rangers (not know that Sam is sleeping on the couch) climbed up the leg of the coffee table.

They look at the sleeping figure and they was about to talk, but Carly saw them and she quietly ran to them holding her finger up to her mouth.

"Shh don't say a word I forgot Sam was sleeping on the couch!" she told the ninjas

"What is it Carly?" Sam said still sleeping and she started waving her hand out. She didn't feel anything, but instead she fell off the couch again.

"OW!" Sam rubbed her head.

"Sorry Sam." Carly helped Sam up.

"Who was you talking to Carly?" Sam asked

"Us." yelled Dustin waving his arms.

The other rangers face palm. Sam just shrugged and sat back on the couch

"What? you're not going to freak out that an action figure just talked to you?" Carly question Sam.

"Nope, I seen worse things." Sam stated. Now how about introducing me to your little play pretties."

Carly sat on the couch and begin introducing each other.

"This is Sam" Carly said pointing to her. "Sam this is Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Cam." Carly told her on what happened to them.

Sam nodded. She got up and went to her backpack and got out a pair of goggles with a breathing tube. She walks back to the others and she put them on. Everyone gave her confused looks.

"Sam what are going to do?" Carly question her putting her hands on her hips.

Sam smirked "I'm going to swim in your refrigerator to see if I can catch me some food." She put the tube in her mouth and walk swam to the fridge. Carly chuckled at her friend antic.

"Want to watch videos you guys and gal?" Carly asked the rangers. They nodded.

"Okay." Carly picks up the rangers and she puts them on the counter with the computer. "Stay here." she ordered.

She walks over to the doll house and picks ups two three seater couches, then she walks back and set them on the counter facing the computer.

"Here something to sit on." she stated and the rangers sat down. Tori, Blake, and Hunter on one couch, and Shane, Dustin, Cam on the other.

She sits on the stool in front of the computer. She typed on the keyboard and pulls up the ICarly website. She clicks on a video, and the ranger started to watch the video.

"Dude! now I remember!" Dustin exclaimed.

"What is it Dustinm" Carly asked.

"Are you, and Sam from ICarly?"

"Why yes we are including Freddie, Gibby and my brother. Why you ask?" she question.

"Dude I used to watch your show before I became a power ranger." He said happily.

"Wow it nice to know that we also used had an audience of a power ranger." Carly smirked

The others laughed at her comment.

Sam was able to catch frozen pizza in her food hunting so she warmed it up, and walk towards the rangers Sensei and Carly. Sam plopped her bottom on the stool next to Carly.

"Showing them iCarly videos?"

Carly nodded.

Later they are still watching videos. Sam pulled Carly to the side to where no one can hear them talk.

Sam started "How are we going to get them back to normal?"

"I don't know Sam but we'll find out eventually. We are going to have to tell the others soon" Carly said

Sam nodded in agreement and they both start head back to the rangers and Sensei.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think I told that the guinea pig we have is actually the power rangers talking Sensei?"

"Eh doesn't bother me."

Carly nodded and they sat back down in the stools they were sitting in, and continue watching videos.

* * *

what going to happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I'm getting bored of writing the disclaimer, but I have to so I don't get sued and /or in trouble so….

I **do not ****own** power rangers or iCarly.

**-Next day—**

Spencer was working on a project, then it randomly combusted in to flames He tries to put it with a towel but It went up in flames "Aw come on!"

Luckily Carly was walking by to the couch she sighed "I'm calling the fire department" she takes out her phone, and calls.

"Ooh ooh and I will look on the internet for non-flammable items" Sam said sarcastically.

The doorbell rings. "Come in!" Spencer said panicky.

"Hi Carly, Sam and Spencoo..." Freddie said as he paused. He was shocked at the fire going on in the kitchen.

"Don't worry I called the fire department as usual" Carly said

Freddie nodded.

The fire department comes and gone. Carly and Sam is in the studio with the rangers talking and sesnei. Spencer is out to town to buy more stuff for his project, and he told the others that he was going to but non-flammable stuff. Which Carly thought would probably end up combusting into flames again so she has the fire department number now on speed dial on her phone. Freddie is at the computer downstairs doing geeky stuff. Gibby is just being himself.

"Can we tell the others of your problem now?" Carly asked

"Uhh let us think about that for a minute" Shane said

Carly nodded.

Shane motioned for everyone including sensei into a circle. Everyone was silent at first, but Tori started talking first.

"Should we let her sensei?" she asks.

"I we should dude" Dustin said. They talked some more about it.

"All in favor of letting her say aye" Sesnei said

There were seven ayes.

"Okay it final we are letting her tell the others" Sensei.

While the ninjas are doing that both Carly and Sam grabs a bean bag and sat down. Carly sat in the blue, one and Sam in red. Knowing that it's probably going to take a while they fiddle with anything that was at their disposal. After a while the ninjas was still talking to each other. The girls fell asleep.

After the rangers have finally reached a decision they broke the circle. They walked back to the girls and marveled at the sight of their sleeping forms. Carly was sitting in an upright position while Sam was sprawled across on her stomacth sleeping on the bean bag she was on.

"I think we should let them sleep" Cam stated.

"Or..." Hunter smirked.

"Whoa bro I know that look from anywhere" Blake said.

He whispered into Dustin's and Shane's ear. They both laughed and nodded knowing they they would be more willing to do it.

He eyed the evelvator down button "Can some one give me something to throw?"

"Sure" Tori said. She takes her heels off and gives one to Hunter. "Here, and the reason I took both off is that I will constantly fall if I only had on heel on." She added

"Thanks" he said "Okay Shane, Dustin you what to do after I throw this" they both nodded. Tori, Blake, Cam and Sensei gave them confused looks.

The boys took their postion at the elevator doorway. Hunter throws the heel and it hit the down button on the elevator. After a ding Shane and Dustin ran into it, and closed.

"Uh bro what did you told them to do?" Blake asks Hunter.

"Oh you will see when they get back" he responded.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Freddie was typing away on the computer, and Gibby was sleeping on the couch. Freddie hear a ding a snapped his head away from the computer to the elevator. When it opens he saw that no one was there.

"Uh? That is strange" he said. He walks into the elevator and look around. Shane and Dustin snuck past him and went into the kitchen. The elevator door closed on Freddie before he could get out so he waits until it back in the apartment.

Shane and Dustin climed up one of the legs of the table. They grab the instruments, and slide back down to the floor. They both walk to the elevator then they put their backs against the wall.

There was a ding and the elevator opened to Freddie walking off and he sat back down at the computer and in no time was typing away on the computer.

* * *

The boys ran into the elevator, and it closed. When it opened up at the stuido they ran to Hunter with the instruments. Luckily they both saw that the girls was still sleeping so they could carry out Hunter's plan.

Hunter whispered more stuff to them, and Shane and Dustin nodded. Shane gets the guitar and he walks toward Carly's head and waits. Dustin push the drums next to Sam's head and waits also.

On Hunter's cue both boys started playing the instrument in which they both managed to wake up Carly and Sam. Sam was still sleepy but awake out of nowhere she started randomly swinging a butter sock in many directions. In fear that she might hurt the rangers Carly was able to stop sam from swining the butter sock again.

"Calm down Sam go back to sleep." Carly told her.

"Okay I will go to the couch" Sam answers barely awake.

Sam walks on her knees to the elevator, and she slams on the down button, and she goes inside it closes.

Carly scooped up the rangers and sensei and went downstairs. Once they got down there the saw that Sam has thrown Gibby off the couch and took his place sleeping.

Carly put sensei back in his cage, and the rangers in the doll house. Thinking about the question she asked earlier she turns to sensei who nodded without her even asking. She nodded back.

"Carly why are you nodding your head?" Freddie asks

"Because I am nodding my head to the song of "What is love" by Haddaway that is playing in my brain." She lied.

"Oh okay" Freddie accepted it.

Carly paused "Freddie I want to tell you Spencer and Gibby something when Spencer gets home." He nodded.

As if on cue Spencer then comes barging into the apartment. "Hi honey I'm home again!" he exclaimed.

He woke up Sam again out of nowhere she was instantly giving Spencer a beat down with her butter sock. Once satisfied she put it away and sat on the couch. Gibby and Freddie sat next to her. Spencer curled up into a fetal position faraway from Sam with his back against the main door.

"Okay guys I have you something" Carly said. She went and grabbed the rangers and sensei, and she set them on the coffee table.

"What does power ranger action figures has to do with it?" asked Freddie

"Shh you will find out in a minute!" Sam smacked Freddie on the arm.

Few minutes later Carly smelled smoke "Uh where that smell coming from?"

"Oh man! I forgot I was cooking something!" Spencer exclaimed bailing quickly to the kitchen. He opens the stove and the inside was engulfed in flames, He tried to put the flames out but they kept getting bigger.

"I will call the fire department."Carly sighed heavily.

"Actually Fredweird make that two hours" Sam said. They came and gone. Everyone went back to the places they where sitting at before the fire happened.

Carly took to her standing position again. "Okay I think you three are going to flip when you see this" she told the guys.

"Wait a minute what about Sam?" Gibby asked.

"She already knows when she first found out she said that she has seen worse and went back to what she was doing" Carly answered Gibby.

the boys nodded in understanding.

"Okay watch and listen" Carly said.

She looks down at sensei and nodded who was on all fours, then he stood up like usually is, and said "Hi my name is Sensei Kanoi Wantanbe"

Then one by one the rangers move, and introduce themselves.

"Shane Clarke"

"Tori Hason"

"Dustin Brookes"

"Blake Bradley"

"Hunter Bradley"

"Cam Wantanbe"

"Rangers this is my brother Spencer, my two friends Freddie and Gibby." Carly told them

The three boys stared in utter shock. Freddie goes and have a closer look at them. Gibby is just staring, and Spencer is just jumping around like a little kid at Christmas when he got everything he wanted.

"This is awesome yet utterly strange at the same time" Spencer said seeing at the walking, talking action figures. After a while Carly told Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer on how they got they way they are.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you my brother is a huge fan of your show" Carly told the rangers.

"I guess that is why he is man-handling us" Shane complained. The icarly gang laughed at his misfortune.

"We will definietly help you get back to the way you where before this happen" Spencer told sensei.

"Thanks Spencer we will be needing it." the other agreed.

"Now let's go have some fun" Spencer said clapping his hands once.

The others agreed instantly, and they went street fishing.

* * *

**author note:** review oh and now that everyone knows what happened to the rangers and sensei. I will soon have a poll on how they are going to get back to their version of normal I do have some options, but I want suggestions from the readers , you can p.m. me or review

**A huge author note: **I am starting school on August the eight I don't know how often I will be able to update on this story, and if you haven't read my profile I am not a fast typer, so don't expect a update nearly everyday week, etc. All iI know is that I'm going to get this story done one way or another. Thank you for your time.


End file.
